Artistic Passion
by XxKiraMasterxX
Summary: This is the sneek peak of my full story of Artistic Passion about a couple of kids that love art but love there mates as well and when those to things cross together it gets crazy and interesting this is a Romance drama that is also funny enjoy
1. Unfar treats

SinxChii

Part one: A long thought in class

As Sin sits there waiting for the time to finish he thinks about his GF Chii and giggles a little bit because as he looks over to her he sees her sleeping in class *Wow only my girl would be sleeping during a big test little smart ass* Sin thinks. Sin takes a look at the clock – Tik tok tik tok- the clock goes on slowly, Sin can't wait till that clock goes off so that he and Chii can spend some time together after words. Ever one in the class is getting worked up and want to leave out the class already but has to wait until the time is over."This is stupid I want to go" Sin hears someone say behind him. Chii wakes up. Chii pulls out a soda and Sin looks at her with a silly face and say "Give me sum" "No its mine" Chii says. Sin looks at her playfully and say "Pleassssssssse" Chii says teasingly "NOOOOPPPPEEE hehe" "Fine…loser" Sin says giggling. (Two hours later) Sin is ready to get up and run out the class but him and Chii still have to wait at less three more minutes. The bell finally goes off and Chii and Sin get out of the class as fast as a chicken runs from a farmer. "Finally that's over and done with right" Sin says jokingly "HELL YEH…but damn I have to stay later in school instead of leaving I have after school today this sucks ass." Sin was kind of sad but it was ok because he knew that Chii would be all his tomorrow anyways so he gives her a kiss goodbye and leaves the school.

Look for Part two coming out soon… and then the big story after words…


	2. The LIST boy

Chapter 2

Sin Is at the handball court with his friends X and Tom. Tom had just finished a game of handball when him and X sees Sin walking up to them "Hey Sin what's up" says X "Nothing much just got out of school thought I come play a few games before I go home who's been winning today" Sin reply's "Some new kid from LIST" Tom say "What's a LIST boy doing down here I thought they were too good for kids like us" Sin says sarcastically "Well he's coming over here why don't you ask him for yourself". The LIST boy walks up to Sin and his friends and eyes them up and down "So you're the kid they call Sin huh the little art boy right" he says "What's it too you?" Sin reply's "I want a game one on one to show everyone who's better at handball in keyoto" "I don't play anymore" Sin says "Awww is little Sin scared of the great Keyo Lima" he says "Your funny you know that" Sin says "Forget this I'll play you" X says out of place "Fine if you really want to lose".

X steps up to the court to face up against Keyo. Keyo Starts the game with a strong backhand serve sending the ball toward X's right hand side and hits him on his hand "Damn man what's you deal you messed up my hand" X yells "Opps my bad I guess you wasn't ready to play with a real player after all". Sin steps up to the court "Serve" Keyo smiles this is what he wanted for a long time. Back when Keyo was just a Passion like the rest of the kids he was beaten in a game by Sin's past on brother and handball was all Keyo had but Sin's brother took that away from him. "Let's go" Keyo hits with another back hand serve to Sin's right, Sin spins and hit the ball to the wall the ball makes contact and rolls off "One" Sin says "Not bad for a Passion" Keyo reply's "My serve". Sin takes the ball and serve's the ball into the air hitting the center of the wall and going back toward Keyo, Keyo hits the ball back and Sin laughs "You should have thought first" Sin hits the ball at the wall again and gets another roller "Two, one more and I'm calling mercy rule" Sin says "If you get one more" Keyo Replays. Sin takes the ball and serves the ball the ball hits the side of the wall and goes toward Keyo and hits his right hand "WHAT THE HELL MY HAND" Keyo yells "Opps my bad I guess you wasn't ready to play with a real player after all" Sin Repeats. Tim jumps up laughing and gives Sin a five "Good job man" "It was nothing" Sin says. Keyo comes up to Sin and Tim, X stands up ready for anything "If my hand wasn't hurting I'd kick your ass this won't be the last time you see me Sin" Keyo leaves with all his friends. "I'm heading home guys ill see yeh later" Sin says while leaving.

Sins in his room talking to Chii on the phone "So every thing's set right babe" Sin says "Yup the X said the art work was done" Chii reply's "Good so I'll pick it up tomorrow after I get you ok" "Ok babe good night" Chii says "Night" Sin reply's.

(Wait for the next chapter)


End file.
